gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Under Surveillance
Wasted Busted Failure to kill the three groups of spies within the time limit}} Under Surveillance is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto III'', given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her condominium in the Newport district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude drops by Asuka Kasen's condo, and she introduces him to her brother Kenji. Asuka informs Claude that the FBI establishes a surveillance operation. The player is required to track down and eliminate three groups of surveillance crews waiting at different spots within 6 minutes and 30 seconds, but may deal with them at any order. They include: *Two men on an island in the Belleville Park lake. *Two men in a black Rumpo van in Bedford Point. *Six men on the balconies of a skyscraper opposite Kenji's Casino in Torrington. Firing or getting too close to the targets, will result in them firing back at Claude if he is in their sights. Once all targets are killed, the mission is passed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the three groups of spies. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $15,000 and the unlocking of the next missions, Paparazzi Purge for Asuka Kasen and Kanbu Bust-out for Kenji Kasen. Gallery Walkthrough UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport and is welcomed by her. She says that Salvatore Leone's death was pleasant news to her, and calls Claude an efficient killer, before saying that she likes that in a man. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|After a few moments, Asuka introduces Claude to her brother and co-leader of the Yakuza, Kenji Kasen. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Kenji says that he heard of Claude from Asuka and says that Claude may visit him for a job if he'd like. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Asuka comments on Kenji trying to capitalize and Claude and jokingly says that Kenji always tries to play with her toys. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Asuka tells Claude of FBI agents who are tracking their operations. Asuka says that she and Claude cannot continue any business until three groups of spies tracking them are taken care of. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Asuka tells Claude to take care of the spies. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude travelling to the location of the first spy group in Belleville Park. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude, about to kill the first group using a sniper rifle. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude travelling to the location of the second spy group in Bedford Point. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude, about to kill the second group using grenades UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude travelling to the location of the final spy group in Torrington. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude, about to kill the final group using a sniper rifle. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude taking out FBI spies. UnderSurveillance-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The Rumpo used by the FBI in this mission has a unique jet black color. It cannot be seen as normal car on the streets, and matches other vehicles used by the FBI in both GTA III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It can be obtained by killing the two gunmen inside via firing a bullet onto the vehicle and luring them out to kill, then the van can be kept on the player's own without failing the mission. A video of this can be seen here. *If Claude drives or walks below the building in Torrington, he can hear gunfire, but will not be hit, due to the angle to hit Claude. They can only hit him when he shoots snipers at them from Kenji's Casino. A video of this can be seen here. *In the PS2 version of the game, Asuka talks about Mafia and the subtitles match with what she says. In the PC version Asuka talks about the FBI and the subtitles don't match. A video of this can be seen here. *After completing this mission, map icons for Pay 'n' Spray garages and Ammu-Nation shops no longer appear on the radar, so it is advised that players make a mental note of their locations for future use. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Unter Überwachung pl:Pod obserwacją Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III